Return to Origins
by anasky
Summary: Et si Regina n'avait jamais crée la malédiction ? Et si Emma n'avait donc pas été envoyée dans notre monde ? Cela se serait probablement passé de cette manière...


_Les personnages de Once upon a time ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas._

_Ceci est une sorte de prologue. C'est la première fois que j'écris alors soyez indulgents._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: **

- Cours, dépêche toi on va se faire prendre !

- Qu'est ce que tu crois que je suis en train de faire ? répondit le petit garçon sur le même ton autoritaire que la jeune fille employait lorsqu'elle s'adressait à lui.

Ils couraient, couraient à toutes jambes à travers les longs couloirs du château. Ils espéraient de tout cœur que la sortie était proche, qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir respirer tranquillement à l'air libre. Ils priaient pour que leur diversion ait marchée, pour avoir réussi à duper les gardes censés les surveiller. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi on les avait enfermés, ils n'en avaient aucune idée mais de toute manière, ils ne comptaient pas rester assez longtemps dans leur cellule pour le découvrir.

* Flashback *

Lorsque la jeune fille s'était réveillée au petit matin, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle se trouvait dans un endroit aussi sombre. Elle avait froid, elle grelottait et ne portait sur elle que sa robe blanche en satin. Sa cape rouge qu'elle emmenait toujours avec elle ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Elle aurait du se trouver à l'ombre des arbres, dans la forêt. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un avait jugé qu'elle serait mieux à l'intérieur. Elle se demandait qui avait osé la déplacer pendant son sommeil, puis elle se dit que cette personne ne devait pas être bien méchante puisqu'elle l'avait transportée à l'abri de la neige qui devait surement tomber à gros flocons au dehors. La fillette avait alors décidé qu'elle en avait marre d'être dans le noir à ne rien faire.

- Heooo ! Je suis réveillée ! Heooo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Faites moi sortir de là, j'ai froid.

-Tu gaspille ta salive pour rien.

Une voix rauque, faible s'élevait non loin d'elle. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit la personne bouger lentement pour se rapprocher d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Tu n'a pas froid ?

-On se calme petite ! Tu ne sais donc pas où tu es ? répondit son interlocuteur d'une voix sans émotion.

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je te signale que je suis ici depuis seulement une journée !

- Tu es en prison jeune fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu t'es fait capturée. Et au fait, tu ferais mieux de te faire à la fraicheur. Tu peux toujours rêver pour qu'on t'apporte de quoi te couvrir.

La fillette avait déduit en entendant l'homme parler qu'il s'agissait surement d'un vieillard malade et fatigué. Celui-ci avait cessé de se battre et s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Cela l'avait rendu froid et distant envers les rares personnes avec qui il avait l'occasion de discuter de temps à autre. Elle savait tout cela, elle le sentait dans sa voix, dans sa manière de parler mais elle décida tout de même de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Comment peut-on sortir d'ici ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air suppliant.

- Sortir d'ici ? Tu rigole petite ? On ne peut pas sortir d'ici. Autrement tu crois vraiment que je serais encore assis dans le coin de ma cellule, enchaîné et affamé depuis tout ce temps ? s'écria t'il, énervé.

Elle en était sûre. Elle s'attendait à une réponse de ce genre même si elle espérait du plus profond de son être qu'il allait lui donner une indication, même infime pour qu'elle ait une chance de s'en tirer, de s'échapper. Elle se trouvait dans la même situation que ce vieillard désespéré : elle était seule dans le coin de sa cellule, frigorifié et enchaînée.

Enchaînée ? Depuis quand était-elle enchaînée ? La fillette fit courir ses doigts le long de ses bras, puis de ses jambes. Rien. Etonnant ! Son voisin de cellule avait beau être attaché, elle, elle ne l'était pas ! La chance était de son côté, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à échafauder un plan d'évasion. Mais ça, elle pensait réellement que ce serait simple, elle en avait tellement l'habitude.

Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'échapper, perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit des personnes s'approcher des cellules. L'une d'elles criait à pleins poumons.

- LACHEZ-MOI ! LACHEZ-MOI, BANDE DE LACHES !

- ….

- Lorsque mon père vous retrouvera, je vous jure que vous allez le payer ! dit le jeune garçon dans un dernier murmure avant de se faire propulser au fond de sa cellule par des hommes entièrement vêtus de noir.

Les gardes étaient enfin sortis - après avoir soigneusement vérifié que tout était en ordre - lorsque la fillette s'approcha de la grille qui la séparait du nouveau prisonnier. Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à la lumière mais elle distinguait à peine son voisin. Il était étendu contre le mur en pierre de sa cellule, proche de sa propre geôle. Il ne bougeait pas et sa poitrine se soulevait avec peine. Elle devinait facilement qu'il était inconscient et qu'elle devrait attendre qu'il se réveille pour lui proposer de se joindre à elle. Pour que son plan d'évasion fonctionne, elle avait absolument besoin d'une seconde personne, et ce n'était surement pas le vieillard grognon qui allait l'aider.

Elle attendit longtemps, très longtemps. Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et décida de réveiller son voisin par n'importe quel moyen. Elle l'appela doucement à plusieurs reprises, puis haussa la voix mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait totalement sourd à ses appels.

Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. « Et s'il ne se réveillait pas ? » pensait la jeune fille, épouvantée. Elle se mit alors à frapper contre la grille, hurlant à pleins poumons.

-REVEILLE TOI, JE T'EN SUPPLIE, REVEILLE TOI ! J'ai besoin de toi ! finit-elle dans un murmure

- Tais-toi petite ! Il y a des gens qui essaient de dormir ici ! pesta le vieillard.

-Voyons Grincheux ! Tu vois bien que cette petite a besoin de réconfort, pas de reproches ! répondit une voix fluette.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de réconfort ! J'ai besoin d'aide !

- D'aide ? Mais pour quoi faire ? lui répondit la petite voix.

- Mais pour réveiller ce pauvre garçon ! Vous voyez bien qu'il est inconscient ! J'ai vraiment besoin de son aide. S'exclama la petite fille, énervée.

- … Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Une voix faible, épuisée s'élevait, provenant de la cellule du garçonnet.

- Tu es réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. J'ai eu tellement peur. Je croyais que tu resterais inconscient toute ta vie !

Le petit garçon avait été réveillé par les éclats de voix de ses camarades de cellule. Il s'assit et la regarda d'un air étonné.

- On se connaît ? la questionna t'il

La fillette secoua la tête négativement et lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour s'évader de cette horrible prison. Le petit garçon paraissait très enthousiaste lorsqu'elle lui avait exposé son plan.

- Tu as trouvé ça toute seule ? demanda t'il

- Bien sur que oui ! De toute manière, personne d'autre ici n'était en mesure de m'aider! dit elle en jetant un regard plein de reproches vers le dénommé Grincheux.

- C'est plutôt pas mal … pour une fille ! ajouta-t-il malicieusement.

- Quoi ?! Comment oses-tu ? Sais-tu au moins à qui tu parles?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. répondit insolemment le jeune garçon

- Hein ?! Quoi ?! répondit la jeune fille complètement perdue. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un osait la rabaisser de cette manière lorsqu'elle faisait son petit caprice d'enfant gâtée, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la considérait comme son égal, voire comme un être inférieur. pensait l'enfant en se remémorant la remarque qu'il lui avait fait plus tôt.

Le jeune homme, hilare de l'avoir vexée à ce point, lui dit : « Tu n'avais pas prévu de t'échapper par hasard ? »

- Bien sûr que si ! Allons-y ! dit-elle, déterminée.

*fin du flashback*

Les deux enfants se dépêchaient. Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'évader des geôles glaciales situées au sous-sol du château mais ils n'étaient pas sauvés pour autant. En effet, sortir de leurs cellules leur avait paru bien simple lorsqu'ils avaient vu ce qui les attendait au dehors : des centaines, voire des milliers de garde patrouillaient le long des murs. Il leur avait fallu une ingéniosité à toute épreuve pour traverser les immenses couloirs du sombre château. Le garçonnet, en vrai gentleman, s'était proposé pour faire diversion pendant que la jeune fille courrait à toute vitesse jusqu'à leur prochaine cachette. Elle se débrouillait très bien et ne s'était pas fait voir contrairement au jeune garçon qui, lui, avait récolté une belle entaille sur la joue à cause de la pointe de l'épée d'un de leurs geôliers. Ils courraient désormais le plus rapidement possible, ils apercevaient enfin la lourde porte en bois sombre qui menait vers l'extérieur, vers le soleil et l'air frais mais aussi vers leurs parents. Ils étaient impatients et leurs petits cœurs d'enfants se gonflaient d'espoir. Ils étaient heureux, tout simplement.

Mais une voix froide emplie de méchanceté s'éleva alors dans le grand hall.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ?

_A suivre_

* * *

_Reviews please !_


End file.
